1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly to an LED light bulb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An LED is made of an electroluminescent semiconductor material, which has lower voltage, high efficiency, good monochromaticity, good applicability, good stability, short time of response, long service, no pollution and the like so it is widely used in the field of illumination or decoration. An LED bulb with LED chips is developed. The difference between the LED bulb and the traditional incandescent bulb is that the illuminating member in the bulb is replaced with the LED chips. With the development of small-sized bulbs, the junction temperature and heat dissipation of the LED chips becomes more and more important for the small-sized bulbs. If the problem of the junction temperature and heat dissipation of the LED chips cannot be solved, it will influence the promotion of the small-sized bulbs. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.